


Febuwhump2021

by MissDeeds



Series: Febuwhump2021 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Imprisonment, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Prompt 3: Imprisonment
Series: Febuwhump2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157681
Kudos: 2





	Febuwhump2021

**Author's Note:**

> I know theses are short but I kinda like them short, some may be longer than others later but hey, just filling the prompts

Being restrained was one problem, but upside down was even worse. Blood was rushing to his head and at this point Chris was surprised he hadn’t passed out. 

The beings that had captured him seemed fond of hanging their prisoners up like this, all the rotting bodies filling up the cells around his was the evidence for that. 

Another thing that didn’t make the situation better – like anything would, was the infrequent torture they visited upon in what felt like whenever they wanted to. 

Chris berated himself for getting into these sort of situations, perhaps something inside of him craved the pain – like some sort masochistic streak, only where did it come from?

At the moment he didn’t want to think about that, not the best thing to improve his mood. 

Heavy footsteps were approaching the cell containing him and he knew what was about occur, more torture and pain. All he wished for was that the Enterprise would rescue him, and soon.


End file.
